Hard to Love
by Angel Winter
Summary: Gajeel was hard to love. But he was glad Levy loved him...


**Just a cute little one-shot I thought of. Based off the song "Hard to Love" by Lee Brice (look it up!). :D**

* * *

As Gajeel sat on the couch, staring at Levy through the doorway as she made dinner, he was struck with the realization that she was absolutely amazing.

Well, he'd always known that. Especially since they'd been sharing an apartment for the past three years. She was so kind and gentle, smart and easy to get along with. All traits that he'd had yet to acquire. He figured she was mostly amazing, though, because she was the one person able to put up with him for more than a few hours. They even _lived _together.

And he was very hard to love.

He was gruff and reclusive, a nearly impenetrable force of irritableness and reluctant trust. He had an issue with being careful of people's feelings, more often than not making little kids scared of him just by the aura he emitted. He wanted people to like him deep inside, but he also thought he was better off alone.

Pantherlily, his cat, was the first to break his shell of steel.

Levy was the one who tore it wide open.

With angelic smiles and just her plain generous nature, Gajeel had thought he'd finally met his match. She was nearly impossible to break. Well, mentally. With a grimace, he remembered how he knew all too well how easy you could break her body.

He pondered again how on earth she could love him like she did. He was incredibly insensitive whereas sensitive was part of her very definition. He drank too much (and enjoyed it) but she couldn't down one drink stronger than juice. He was very selfish sometimes, but she couldn't stand to be anything but generous, even to her enemies. He tested her a lot, but she held complete trust in him.

So why did she stay? He was everything she wasn't, and probably he was not exactly the Prince Charming girls dream off, with his wild, untamed hair and permanent scowl. But, still, she smiled at him like he was perfect.

Honestly, if he were her, he probably would've hightailed it by now.

Suddenly, she caught him staring. Levy turned away from the steaming pot, smiling at him so sweetly as she tugged off her oven mitts and walked to the doorway. "What is it?" she asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"Whaddya mean?" he asked.

"You were staring."

"You're pretty," he replied bluntly.

A flush crept onto her cheeks and she absently pushed a loose strand of blue hair behind her ear. "Thanks." Then she looked away from him, down the hall, towards the nearest door. The smile had softened to something more than sweet. It was love.

Gajeel smiled back, his usual wild grin replaced with a gentle smile that rivaled Levy's as his eyes traveled to where she stared. The door was cracked a bit, so that they could hear, just in case. They watched as it opened a bit wider and a dark shape came tiptoeing out. Pantherlily smiled up at them when he saw them watching.

"She's asleep," he informed them. "She was exhausted."

"You're her favorite stuffed animal," joked Levy. "She can't sleep without you."

Gajeel snorted. "You've gone soft on me, Lily."

Lily raised his eyebrows at him. "Like you're one to talk," he replied, and Gajeel just grinned.

Levy laughed a bit at the two, then the couple bid Lily goodnight as he went into his own room. Levy walked over and plopped down on the couch beside Gajeel. "You're dinner will be ready in a bit," she told him, brushing another hair behind her ear.

Gajeel put his arm around her shoulders. "Thanks for making me a late meal."

"You've got to stop going on all those long missions," Levy said in a slightly scolding tone. "We missed you. And you need to be here for her."

Gajeel shook his head. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere," he said with a slight chuckle.

"You better not," Levy replied, leaning her head against his shoulder. A few minutes later, she wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him. "Y'know, you're a good teddy bear, too."

"I'm a dragon," he corrected in a grumbling tone, but he was secretly glad she was hugging him.

She laughed. Then, she whispered, "I love you, Gajeel."

Gajeel's smile went all gentle again as he looked down at bluenette. "I love you too, Shorty."

Gajeel was hard to love.

But he was so glad that Levy loved him.


End file.
